1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to a compressor with tip clearance control between vane segments and rotor blade tips.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A multiple stage compressor, such as that used in a gas turbine engine, includes several rows or stages of rotor blades positioned between the same number of rows or stator vanes. A row of stator vanes is positioned directly in front of a row of rotor blades and function to guide the air flow into the rotor blades at a most optimal angle for higher performance. Because there is relative rotation between the blade and the vane structures, a gap is formed in which the fluid passing through the compressor can leak around the blades. If this gap or clearance is too large, the efficiency of the compressor will be affected. The gaps are formed between the rotor blade tips and an outer shroud surface, and between the rotor blade platforms or root section and the stator blade inner shroud assembly.
The gap or clearance between the stator and the rotor sections can change during operation of the compressor. Also, thermal loads can also cause the gaps to change due to material growth. Thus, to provide improved performance of the compressor, systems that regulate the gap spacing are used.